


Memories of a future self

by LunaP95



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95
Summary: Akashi suddenly wakes up with a slight familiar brunet sleeping next to him. The man is no other than Furihata Kouki, his husband. The problem being Akashi does not remember ever marrying anyone and he is supposed to be 16 not 26.





	Memories of a future self

**Author's Note:**

> Here you have my contribution to AkaFuri day!! I'm not exactly happy with the result but I didn't have more time so ENJOY!

Sometimes Akashi Seijuurou thinks if maybe the universe is playing him a huge joke because of his lack of humour sense. It has to be. There is no other explanation for the phone call he is currently having.

“I see. Congratulations, Kise” he repeats. “But as I was telling you, right now I’m at one of my father’s business parties so, even though I am really happy that Kasamatsu has accepted to go on a date with you, I need to hang up.”

He does not wait for the blonde to answer and closes his phone. In his defence, Kise could probably go on forever about his upcoming date. He sighs and leans on the balcony. His father thought this party was a great idea but Akashi was starting to think otherwise. He is surrounded by superficial people who only care about money and appearances. If he hears one more time how good he looks in his tuxedo, he is going to gouge someone’s eyes.

Akashi is not stupid, he knows what this party is about. His father wants to introduce him to the business world. And of course, he was expected to fulfil his duty as the heir and future CEO of the Akashi Group and greet everyone with his best smile. Akashi can do that easily. But he cannot bear the not so subtle flirting from some of the guests. Of course, most of the women of the event were trying to court Akashi thinking that will secure them a good future. Which is quite funny taking into account he is absolutely gay. _The nerve of these people_ , sighs.

He wants to choose the person who will spend his life with because he loves them, not because they are rich or would bring some kind of benefit to the Akashi Group. His mother left quite clear in her inheritance that Akashi could marry whoever he wanted. And he is going to follow her wish. He is going to marry someone he loves. The problem being he does not think he will ever find that person.

He is about to finish his first year in Rakuzan and he has never felt anything for anyone. Mibuchi says he is way too demanding but he thinks otherwise. He only wants someone who can listen to him and who will always be honest with him.

“But it’s impossible to find someone like that in a party like this.”

“You should not give up so soon” a voice says behind him.

Standing there is a woman of about his same height. She has short red hair and is wearing a dark dress.

“Sometimes loves can be found where we less expect it” says the mysterious woman.

Akashi is about to ask how she heard him but when he looks again, the woman is not there. She has just disappeared. Akashi frowns but decides maybe the notion of Kise getting a boyfriend before him is making him imagine things. After the party, he goes to his mansion in Kyoto and lies on the bed without ever remember the woman.

* * *

 

There is an alarm clock ringing and nobody is turning it off. Akashi groans and rolls in his bed. He remembers turning the thing off before going to bed. Then, he notices a warm body by his side. Still a bit sleepy, he looks inside the red bedsheets and discover a mop of brown hair. He stands up suddenly awake. Next to him, there is a boy with obvious hickeys on his neck and back.

He tries to calm down and at least turns off the alarm clock. Because the boy is not the only thing that is strange. For a start, he is taller than before. He is also in an unknown room and in an unknown apartment. Did he go anywhere after the party? No, he went straight home. But then, where is he? And more important, who is the brunet sleeping by his side?

As if the boy can hear his thought, the brunet moves behind the sheet and finally rises yawning. When Akashi sees his face, he can stop himself from gaping. Because he does know this boy. He is the second point guard from Seirin, the boy who stood in front of him and scored a basket. Or at least Akashi think he is because this boy is also taller than he remembers.

“Sei? What’s wrong?” the boy addresses him rubbing his eyes. “I thought you didn’t have to…” he looks at the clock and suddenly stands up. “Oh no! I’m late” he rushes out of the bed to what Akashi guesses is the bathroom. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Furihata Kouki. Akashi remembers the boy name but he is still not sure what he is doing there or why he is talking with such a familiarity. He does not have time to ask because Furihata gets out of the bathroom fully dressed and picks a bag.

“I don’t have time, sorry, Sei” he approaches Akashi and gives him a simple kiss on the lips. “See you later.”

Akashi freezes and watches the other man leaves while his brain registers that Furihata just kissed him. He knows he is blushing and his heart is beating really fast. Akashi keeps staring at the door for a few seconds until he lies again on his bed. This is definitely not his life.

* * *

 

A few minutes after, Akashi is dressed in a business suit and styling his hair. After spending a few seconds to calm himself, he discovered his phone next to the bed. If the date is right, he is now 26 years old which means that, somehow, he has travelled ten years to the future. Thankfully, his future self has everything organised in his agenda. It turns out he is currently the CEO of the Akashi Group, which means he is going to replace his father quite soon. But according to his data, he was doing an incredible job. Apparently, he has a meeting in two hours with a possible partnership.

When he leaves the room, he takes a closer look at his ‘apartment’. It is quite big and minimalistic, with white furniture and a few plants. The open pan kitchen is next to the living room with a huge TV and two comfortable black coaches. Behind this, there is a huge photograph hung on the wall. Akashi was dressed in a black tuxedo while Furihata Kouki was smiling by his side with a white tuxedo. The redhead looks at the golden ring on his finger and stares at the photograph again.

Furihata Kouki is not his lover. Furihata Kouki is his husband.

He observes the remaining and smaller photograph. The Generation of Miracles are in some of them, his father too, and even Rakuzan and other people he guesses are his co-workers. And of course, Furihata Kouki is in all of them.

Now, Akashi finds this quite disturbing mostly because he only has seen the boy twice in his life and in both of them he was his other self. He also might have been a little bit rude to him in both situations. But then, his future self is smiling in most of the pictures and looking at Furihata as if he hung the moon. He has been sent to the future for some kind of reason and he suspects the red woman from the party to be involved. If he remembers correctly, he was thinking about love when the woman had spoken to him. He still does not fully comprehend what is the objective of sending him to the future, although the reason is mostly related to his future husband. Therefore, he is decided to get to the bottom of the matter.

While he is driven to the main building of the Akashi Group, he thinks that maybe this is some kind of test. The life he could have. The point being: does he want this life? At first, he would say yes. But the part of being married to Furihata is still confusing for him. After all, he barely knows the boy and for what he knows Furihata is not precisely his type. He just wants to make sure his marriage with the boy is real and no some kind of charade.

When he arrives at the building, Mibuchi Reo is already waiting for him. According to his agenda, Mibuchi is his secretary which is actually really helpful. Better to deal with someone he is familiar than with a stranger.

“Sei-chan!” he waves at him. “You are early.”

“Furihata woke me up” Akashi explains.

“Furihata?” Mibuchi looks at him with concern. “Did you have a fight with Kou-chan?”

Akashi stares at him until he notices that probably he does not usually address his husband by his surname.

“No, Kouki and I are fine.”

Mibuchi seems to relax at the mention of the first name but still looks at him closely. The meeting was quite tiring but also easier than he thought. After it, he goes to his office with Mibuchi to finish some of the paperwork. His office is also big and roomy with a big dark leather chair behind a wooden desk. There is also a coffee machine and a crystal table with two sofas. Behind the desk there as a shelf with photographs and newspaper cuts about the success of the Akashi Group. He observes that most of Rakuzan seem to be working for him now. On his desk, there is also a photograph of a familiar brunet smiling to the camera.

Akashi picks the photographs and studies the face of Furihata Kouki. The brunet was smiling widely as if the picture was taking in the middle of a laugh. He was wearing a white shirt with black trousers and seemed to be near a cherry tree. There is something in the way his eyes shine that makes him incredibly attractive.

“Earth calling Sei-chan” interrupts Mibuchi. “I know you love that picture but you can drool over Kou-chan when you are at home.”

“Mibuchi… can I ask you something… how to say… weird?”

“If it is about that bondage store, I think you should really talk with Kou-chan before.”

“What?” Akashi tries really hard not to blush. “No, it is not… about that…” he coughs trying to cover his red cheeks. “Do you think I’m in love with Kouki?” Mibuchi tilts his head. “I mean, if you did not know me and Kouki at all, would you say we are in love?”

Mibuchi stares at him as if he just said he can fly.

“Is a joke, right?” Mibuchi Reo starts laughing. “You are head over heels with him and the same goes for Kou-chan. I know you must be nervous for your anniversary but Kou-chan is going to love whatever you do.”

“Anniversary?”

“Yeah, remember ten years ago? When you came back from Kuroko’s birthday party saying you have fallen in love with him? Mayuzumi teased you so much. Though I don’t know why you celebrate that date instead of when you asking him out a year after.”

Kuroko’s birthday party. He remembers clearly speaking with Midorima about it. It was going to be a week after his father’s party. _So that’s when everything began_ , he thinks. Akashi considers that asking more questions is going to be dangerous. He wants to observe his surroundings without anyone knowing he is not from this time.

During the day, he researches a little bit more and finds some interesting things. Like for example, that only Aomine followed a career in basketball. He is currently dating Momoi and they will probably marry soon. Outside the Generation of Miracles, Kagami is playing for an American team and Kuroko is living with him and teaching in a kindergarten. Kasamatsu Yukio is also playing professional basket in Japan. Kise and he are married and the blonde seems to be quite successful with his model career. In fact, he has collaborated with the Akashi Group more than once. Himuro and Murasakibara also have worked for him with their restaurant. Midorima is a famous doctor and is still dating Takao who seems to be Furihata’s close friend. Mibuchi mentions something about Furihata working on a newspaper and he wonders why he is not working for him.

When he arrives home is already dark but Furihata is not yet there. He uses that time to research the apartment a little bit more. Akashi finds more photographs of what looked like old dates (summer festivals, a fancy restaurant…) and matches. It seems that Furihata was the captain of Seirin when Hyuuga left and they won another tournament but Akashi could not see if it was an InterHigh or a Winter High. He also finds some of his trophies and sees with pride that Rakuzan also won a Winter High under his leadership. He is searching in his closet when he finds a box hidden behind his clothes. Akashi blushes when he sees handcuffs and leather clothes.

“Sei? What are you doing?” Furihata looks at him from the door of their bedroom.

“I… I…” Akashi closes the box quickly.

“It is not our anniversary yet, so you better put that box where you found it” his voice has a slight touch of threat.

Akashi nods and gulps still blushing. He does not know why his future self keeps such a perverted stuff in the closet but at least seems to be with Furihata’s consent. They both go to the kitchen where Furihata starts cooking acting as though nothing happened. Akashi is troubled because he does not have any idea of what they usually talk about or if they do talk while Furihata is cooking.

“How was work?” asks Furihata.

“Fine. I worked with Mibuchi the whole day.”

“Whatever you are paying Reo-nee is not enough if he has to deal with you the whole day” teases Furihata. He waits as if he is waiting for some kind of answer. When Akashi does not reply he stares at him.

“How was your work?” Akashi asks quickly.

“Not bad. We are still collecting data about that company which blackmailed their employees” again he waits for something but Akashi does not know what he is supposed to say. “Sei, are you okay? This morning you were a little bit weird.”

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, an Akashi can deal with everything.”

“I see” Furihata finishes cooking but keeps staring at Akashi. “Hey, Sei, do you remember when you asked for my father’s permission to marry me? I was trying to find the jacket you wore that day but I can’t find it.”

“Yes, I remember” he lies.

Furihata becomes still and Akashi is aware that he has said something really wrong. The brunet sets the table keeping his eyes on him. They both know the charade is over.

“Who are you?” Furihata asks this with a calm voice.

“Akashi Seijuurou” answers Akashi because he does not know how to explain this situation.

“But you are not my Akashi Seijuurou.”

It is the turn for Akashi to stare at Furihata. Because he never expected Furihata to be able to discover the situation so fast. He should probably give the brunet more credit not only because he is obviously smarter than he thought but also because he seems to be quite calm about it. There is something in those caramel eyes that unsettles him.

“No, I’m not” lying will not take him anywhere. “I don’t know how to explain this but… I come from the past.”

“The past?”

“You could say I’m a 16 years old Akashi Seijuurou.”

“16?!” screams Furihata. “Why the hell did you go to work today? You should have told me!”

Akashi finds this really disturbing because he is an Akashi and an Akashi does not stay in his house telling his problems to his husband. An Akashi does not need to tell anyone his problems. But of course, if Furihata is so puzzled it must mean his future self is not doing that. Akashi considers that maybe that is one of the reasons Furihata seems so comfortable with him but since his secret has already been revealed he prefers to ask.

“Furihata-san” he does not like calling the other by his first name when he barely knows him. “As you must guess I am quite surprised about our… marriage… the last time I saw you was on the Winter High and you were… how to say this…”

“I was freaking scared of you.”

And Akashi cannot stop himself from gaping at him. Because he never thought he would meet the day in which someone would dare to tell him he is scary to his face. But here it is Furihata Kouki talking to him as if he was _ordinary_.

“You are taking this quite calmly” he comments.

“With all due respect Akashi-san” he does not miss the way Furihata changes the way to address him. “How _I_ am taking this should be the least of your problems, you just jumped 10 years in your life!”

Akashi stares at him again and he is beginning to believe this is going to be a thing until he comes back to his time. Because in barely half an hour Furihata Kouki has surprised him more than anyone else in his life. Because Furihata Kouki has just learnt that his husband has forgotten about their whole life together but he is not distressed about it, no, he is worried about _him_. He is starting to think that Furihata kindness must be an important factor in the reasons for his present marriage with the brunet.

“Although I don’t know the reason why I am here, I would appreciate if you tell me about our relationship. I am under the impression that my relationship with you is a major point in this business.”

“Oh… well… I’m more than happy to tell you whatever you need to know…”

“What about when did we start dating and things like that?”

“Mmm… I suppose it all started in Kuroko’s birthday party” explains Furihata. “We talked a lot and we exchanged numbers, so we sort of became friends. And in Third Year, you asked me out and I said yes.”

“I don’t mean to be rude by asking this but do you know any reason why I was so interested in you?”

“Don’t worry! Actually, I kind of asked myself that at the beginning but you never told me, you only laughed when I asked you.”

“I see. And what about after asking you out? We lived quite apart.”

“It was not easy but we managed” Furihata shrugs. “At first, I thought we were not going to last but… I don’t know… it was as if… we fit…”

“Fit” repeats Akashi.

“We both entered the same college so we shared an apartment. Then, you started working for your father and we moved out to this one. I got a job on the newspaper and about one year later you proposed.”

He spends some minutes considering this and compares it with the information he has until this point. Indeed, Mibuchi has mentioned something similar. For now, he should discard the theory of this being some kind of convenience marriage. Actually, it does seem like his future self is truly in love with Furihata. If Akashi is being sincere, he does not know how to feel about this. At first, he did not understand why his future self has settled with someone so ordinary. After all, he is an Akashi and he expected his future husband to be someone elegant and mature. Instead of that, he is married to the most ordinary human he has ever met. And he is not sure that is something wrong.

Because in every photograph future Akashi is smiling in a way that 16 years-old Akashi has never done. The way Furihata treated him before demonstrates that he is not scared of him anymore. And what is more important, that Furihata treats him just like he would treat everyone. This simple fact is quite important for him because his whole life he has been treated differently just because of his surname. But Furihata does not care about it. He does not care that this family practically owns Japan. He even dares to order him, to mock him in his face because he could not care less who he is. Because he knows the real Akashi and loves him no matter what.

The realisation hits him pretty hard and suddenly he wants to find out more, not just because he thinks he can come back but because he really wants to know how they reached that kind of understanding. But Furihata seems really tired so Akashi suggests he goes to sleep.

“No way. You take the bed, I’m okay with the couch” he does not give time Akashi to protest because he practically drags him to the bedroom.

Akashi watches him close the door and secretly hears him sitting on the couch and sighing. He wants to insist on him sleeping on the bed but obviously, Furihata needs some time by himself and he is not going to be the one who takes it. He lies on the bed surrounded by unfamiliarity but a part of him feels that maybe he can get used to it.

* * *

 

The next morning, Akashi wakes up feeling rested. It has been a while since he felt so good. Which is quite strange having in mind he is in another time and in an unknown life. He enters the living room to see Furihata already dressed and with breakfast on the table.

“Good morning Se-Akashi-san” greets the brunet. “I called Reo-nee and told him you were sick, so you better stay at home today.”

“There was no need for that, I can handle my job perfectly.”

“No, you can’t, you are 16! I don’t even know how you did it yesterday” Furihata sighs and takes a bag. “I’m going to work but I will be back in a few hours. You have my number in your phone. If something happens, call me.”

Akashi notices that Furihata is trying really hard not to look at his face. The fact disturbs him but is also understandable. His eyes are puffy and with red marks behind them. He probably has been crying all night. Furihata goes to work telling him again not to leave the apartment. Without knowing what else to do, Akashi sits in his office, next to the living room. He opens the laptop and googles the name of his husband.

He knows he works for a newspaper but he does not know what he does on the newspaper. His laptop is suddenly filled with articles written by Furihata along with several prizes given to him. Most of them are about financial scandals and social injustices. Akashi frowns when he discovers his husband is quite known for challenging really dangerous people. It does not get better because suddenly he finds an article about Furihata being shot due to his work. He even sees himself in some of the photographs when Furihata left the hospital. Akashi clicks on a link that redirects him to a vide in which some reporter is asking him about his husband.

_“I am not going to talk about this issue so if you excuse me I want to see my husband.”_

_“Do you know anything about who was behind the attack?”_

_“The only thing I have to say is that I will get to the bottom of this and I will personally make sure anyone involved in this attack will be severely punished. I will also exploit this moment to warn everyone who could have an evil intention towards my husband that Akashi Seijuurou never forgets nor forgives.”_

The video has several comments about how threatening he sounds and how no one in their right mind would try something against Furihata again in fear of Akashi chasing them. But he is not worried about that. Actually, he does not mind people thinking he is dangerous. What takes his interest (apart from his husband being shot) is that in that particular video he looks just like his father. Now, he knows he resembles his father, everyone is always telling him that. But in that frame, the way his eyes are completely merciless, the scorn, the frown, everything is his father’s.

Which unsettles him a great deal. Because he does not mind looking like his father (he is his son after all) but does not like the idea of being like him. Akashi does not hate his father but he still believes Akashi Masaomi should have spent more time caring for his son instead of ordering him. Furthermore, he questions himself what his father opinion of his current status is. Surely, he will be more than happy with the progress that the Akashi Group is having. But he is a little bit more concerned about his opinion about his marriage.

When Furihata arrives home, he leaves the brunet a few minutes to relax before bringing the matter. He is still not sure about bringing out the attack because after all, he is still a stranger in this life. If future Akashi is letting Furihata stay at his job he should not say anything about it. So, he decides to talk about another issue.

“Furihata,” the brunet is sitting on the couch so Akashi sits next to him. “There are some things I would like to ask you if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.”

“You mentioned before that I proposed a few years ago… what was my father’s position on this matter?”

“Oh” his face changes showing concern. “His position… I will be lying if I say it was not difficult. Your father can be quite stubborn sometimes.”

“So, he did oppose to our marriage.”

“What? No! Why would he do that?” asks Furihata confused.

“Because… we are both men and… you are not… rich?” suggests Akashi.

“Okay” he sighs. “I forgot you are 16 years old. When we started dating he was completely against it. But your father is not that bad. He is a little bit strict but he also wants only the best for you. I guess after seeing we were happy together he decided to give us a chance. After three years dating, he finally accepted to meet me and turns out we get on really well. He even insisted on paying half of the wedding.”

“I… what?” Akashi is lost for words. “You said he was stubborn.”

“About the surname. He wanted me to take the Akashi name and be Akashi Kouki but I didn’t agree. No offence but I really didn’t want to be part of the Akashi clan.”

“Wait, what is your surname?”

“Akashi-Furihata Kouki” he smiles. “I convinced your father to let me put a hyphen. And what is best, I am exempt from official parties and meetings.”

“I… I don’t understand” Akashi is starting to get tired of this continuous state of confusion. “What about the kids? The Akashi clan needs an heir, it is one of the main reason why I still haven’t come out…”

“Look” Furihata (Akashi-Furihata tells his mind). “What if we take a break? It only has been two days and you have a lot of information to process so I think you should relax” Akashi believes Furihata is trying to avoid the subject but he is also right. “How about playing shogi? I am not a good opponent but it will distract you.”

Before he can say anything, Furihata is already searching for a board of shogi. They sit facing each other with a red board in the middle. Akashi has never seen this board before but he loves it. The wood is of a dark scarlet colour and the kanjis are painted with golden ink. He observes the board and discovers a small engraving on one side. _Love you forever, Furihata Kouki._

Akashi blushes because he cannot stop thinking about how cute is that Furihata gave him a shogi board as a present. Truth to be told, Furihata is not a good opponent. He has the slight theory that his future self does not usually play against him. But it does help him to distract a little bit and clear his mind. The fact that his father has accepted his sexuality so easily has overwhelmed him. After all, he always has imagined his life following the Akashi path that his father has been preparing for his whole life. And even if he was not going to marry some rich girl, he did not expect to marry someone completely unrelated to the financial world. Without a doubt, he would have never imagined this being his future.

However, Akashi is not upset about it. He is actually enjoying his time here and even finds Furihata’s presence quite pleasant. In his head, he can perfectly see how easy will be to fall in love with the brunet. Because being with him is easy, is peaceful. No pressure, no masks, no pretend. Just truth, plain, beautiful and ordinary truth.

Later, when he has won all the games he played against Furihata, he believes to be calm enough to ask another question. Something that has been bothering him since he woke up in this life.

“Furihata” the brunet looks up raisin an eyebrow. “I realised that my brother is not here anymore.”

“Oh, you mean the other Akashi?” Furihata speaks about it as if it was something normal. “I suppose is a spoiler but… there was this super important basketball match where you two kind of fuse.”

“Fuse?” Akashi mulls about this. “And he hasn’t appeared since then?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

“Not even when you were shot.”

Furihata flinches and sits still. Akashi can hear the engines of his head working to know how to answer this. The brunet looks at him carefully as if he was testing something.

“No, not even then” and he does not say anything else.

“You were shot” repeats Akashi.

“Yes.”

“And you are not going to say anything about it?”

“Akashi-san” he sighs. “With all due respect, I don’t need to give you any explanation. You are not my husband.”

There is something in the way he says the sentence that hurts Akashi. Because it looks like Furihata is blaming him for the disappearance of future Akashi. The redhead understands it must be hard for Furihata but he also feels this issue is really important.

“I am not. But you are still an important part of my life. Maybe you should leave your job and start working with me, I’m sure there is…”

Suddenly, Furihata gets up almost throwing the board. Akashi does not need years of living together to know Furihata is angry. He is looking at him with fire in his eyes at the same time he clenches his hands. Studying the situation, he guesses this is a conversation he already had with future Akashi. Without saying anything, Furihata grabs his bag and walks to the door.

“Furihata, wait…”

“Don’t” he cuts him. “I… you… just stay here… I need… Takao… I need to talk with him” he finally says closing the door behind him.

Akashi spends a few seconds staring at the door wondering if he should go after him but he does not know what to say. Apparently, the attack was a sour spot. However, he is a little bit disappointed with Furihata. He was expecting him to discuss it with him, to at least inform him of what truly happened that day. But the brunet has just thrown a tantrum and left without saying anything. He sighs and sits on the couch again. Do these fights happen often? He has never thought about it but the last situation clearly tells him this is not the first time. He remembers Mibuchi asking if they were having a fight. Maybe they fought quite often. Maybe the reason he is here is because he needs to solve this… Or maybe is because he made a bad decision marrying Furihata.

* * *

 

Furihata ignores him during the rest of the week, barely talking to him. Akashi is feeling more and more depressed because he does not know how to fix this. Was this the reason why he was sent here? To solve a petty fight with his husband? Or to finally break whatever this was? Akashi is starting to wish he never travelled to the future.

And the worst thing is that he cannot distract himself because Furihata made sure he does not go to work. He tried once only to have Mibuchi sending him back to home because apparently, Furihata has told him he was really ill. No matter how much he has insisted on his good health because Mibuchi trusted more his husband’s words than his. He cannot talk to anyone else about this either because that will mean explain the whole issue and he is not sure everyone is going to believe him. Kuroko will but he is in America.

He decides to speak with Furihata once and for all. So, at the end of the week, he cooks dinner and waits for the brunet to arrive. Furihata is quite surprised when he arrives but he sits with him. They eat together speaking about trivial things and it almost looks like everything is back to normal. Almost.

“I think we need to talk” says Akashi once they are finished. “I understand you are angry but we need to solve this or… take a decision about this relationship.”

“And I will take that decision with my husband, not with you” answers Furihata.

Akashi is already feeling this is not going on the right track. There are bags under the brunet’s eyes and he has not looked at him to the eyes since that night. He has also noticed how Furihata rejects his touch. But an Akashi never surrenders in getting what they want. Furihata is already leaving the kitchen when Akashi grabs his arms. He gently pushes his husband against the wall putting both hands next to him so he cannot run away.

“Kouki, please.”

He does not finish the sentences because Furihata leans forward and kiss him. Akashi never thought he would be a romantic but he always imagines his first kiss as something sweet and slow. Which is the exact opposite of what is happening. The kiss is pure passion, pure fire extending through his lips to the very core of his soul. It is desperate in the way their mouths clash. He does not know what is happening but he likes it. He puts his hands around Furihata’s waist and presses him against the wall. The other moans and nips his bottom lip. Their bodies rub against each other, his brain only focusing on caramel and chocolate. Until Furihata pushes him while gasping for air.

“We have to stop” he is trying to sound confident but he is actually shaking in Akashi’s arms.

“Why?” Akashi has never put more emphasis on a question.

“You are 16! It would be like pederasty!”

“No, it wouldn’t” he insists. “I’m going to be your husband!”

Furihata bites his lips as he mulls over this. He sees Akashi’s point but it also feels really weird to make out with his husband when he is a younger version of himself. _How is this my life?,_ Furihata asks himself. However, the moment of passion has helped to clear his mind in a certain way. This whole week has been hell for him. Furihata has to admit that when Akashi told him he came from the past he did not believe him. Nevertheless, it was undeniable that the redhead did not remember anything at all. At first, he thought it was something like amnesia but then it did quite fit with the symptoms. At the second day, Furihata was starting to believe the theory of time-travelling when Akashi had mentioned the same words that his Akashi had said some time ago. It infuriated him so much, the same impotence growing on his throat. He knows he should not have snapped like that but the idea of repeating the very fight again with even a younger version of his husband was too much for him. He decides is time to really talk and guides Akashi to the couch.

“I’m sorry” he starts. “I should not have behaved the way I did. But in my defence, you really hit a sour spot.”

“I am the one who should apologise, Kouki” Akashi takes his hand and his heart melts. “Please, I want this to work, I don’t want us to break up.”

Furihata looks at him and does what Akashi never thought he will. He laughs. He starts with a chuckle and suddenly he is laughing openly. Akashi cannot understand what is so funny but he supposes this is a good beginning.

“You always are so dramatic” the boy smiles. “Akashi… we are not going to break up. This is just a fight.”

“Just a fight?”

“Yes. What do you think married people do? They fight.”

“I was under the impression we had a peaceful relationship.”

“Of course, we have it. But sometimes we also fight. What? Did you expect it was all going to be flowers and rainbows? Love is not like that. Yeah, at the beginning it might be, everything seems dreamy. Truth is, that kind of love is not forever.”

“So, we are not in love anymore?”

“No!” Furihata pinches his cheek. “We are in love! But just because I love you it doesn’t mean I like all about you or that I am going to follow you everywhere. Look, the important thing about love is acceptance and respect. And you are the person I respect the most” recognizes Furihata.

A light blush appears on his cheeks making Akashi extremely aware of how cute his husband is. The only thing he wants to do at that moment is to hug Furihata sniffing the sweet scent of his neck. Although having in mind they are having such a deep conversation, it is probably not a good idea.

“It is normal for couples to fight once in a while but it is true that my job has been a major issue between us” continues Furihata. “I understand that you want me to work for you but this is my dream, is what I want to do.”

“I’m only scared that something worse can happen to you” Akashi puts a hand in his cheek caressing him.

“I know” Furihata leans in the contact. “You know? After the whole shooting stuff, you actually stopped suggesting that I should leave my job. I guess you understood that if I was quitting after that I will never do it.”

“I apologise if it ever seemed like I do not respect your work Kouki, I assure you it was not my intention. I had some time to read your articles and I find them really interesting, you sure have talent.”

“You don’t need to bet on it” he kisses Akashi on the nose. “Every time there is a fancy party you don’t stop talking about your fantastic journalist husband. Mayuzumi-san has told me.”

“Mayuzumi-san has always enjoyed embarrassing other people” frowns Akashi.

“He was your best man in the wedding” Furihata laughs again seeing Akashi’s face. “Nijimura-senpai could not make it to the ceremony so you had to choose someone at the last moment, and Kuroko was my best man so you only had a few options.”

“My father was not at the ceremony?

“Yes, he cried like a baby.”

“It is still surprising he accepted our relationship so easily.”

“He is still annoyed about not having an heir if that helps.”

“I wanted to ask about it too, have we ever talked about adoption or maybe… artificial insemination?”

“Well, we did talk about it. But we are both too young for that.”

“I feel you are dodging the question.”

“It just… I…” he fidgets. “I don’t think I am capable of taking care of a child.”

“That’s stupid. I’m sure you could.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I couldn’t” he sighs. “Sei, I… I don’t always feel good about myself.  Sometimes, even though I know I have a wonderful life, I feel bad. And it is not the ‘chocolate-movie-blanket’ sad, it’s the ‘anxiety-attack’ sad.”

“Am I the cause of that?” asks Akashi with sadness.

“No!” Furihata takes his hands. “You are one of the reasons why the episodes are not so bad anymore” he kisses his knuckles. “Most of the times it doesn’t have a reason, I just feel like that” he shrugs. “But it’s okay, there are a lot of people who support me so I need to try my best for them.”

“You know I will always support you” Akashi kisses his cheek. “And I still think you would be a wonderful father.”

“We are too young” groans Furihata. “I’m not going to raise a kid alone.”

“You would not be alone, I would be here.”

Furihata looks at him smiling with his eyes full of fondness. He snuggles in his arms happy and sad at the same time. His husband is not here which leaves him incredibly heart-broken while past Akashi is supporting just like his Sei would do and hugging him with such much love that it is impossible for him not to get butterflies in his stomach.

Meanwhile, Akashi breathes through chocolate locks kissing his head. Maybe this was not the perfect life he has imagined. Maybe it was not the perfect love he wanted. But he could not care less. He would choose this reality a thousand times before than any of his stupid fantasies. Because right there, with Furihata in his arms, love and happiness is real. The brunet gives him a light kiss and takes him to the bedroom. Akashi falls to sleep with a lovely warm beside him while his mind fades away into pure bliss.

* * *

 

He wakes up expecting to see a beautiful brunet by his side. Instead of that, he finds himself sleeping in his room. His 16 years old room. Akashi gets up quickly and stares at his reflection in the mirror. Without a doubt, he is back to his time. What is worse is that he does not know how to feel. On one side, he is happy to come back to his real life. On the other side, he is going to miss Furihata terribly. However, he still has the chance to wins his heart again next week. There is no way he is going to give up until he has the boy in his arms looking at him with his… his… which color were his eyes?

Akashi panics for a second realising he is forgetting. Whoever is behind all of this seems to think he has already learnt the lesson so his memories of the future are no longer needed. He curses while running towards his desk and writing as fast as his memories disappear from his mind.

A few seconds later he stares at the note he has written without knowing exactly why he has done it. In the note there is a name which is vaguely familiar to him. _Furihata Kouki_ , he reads. If his memory serves him right, he was the other point guard from Kuroko’s team. However, he does not know why he would write his name. Akashi recalls that in their meeting he has been quite rude to the poor boy. Maybe his conscience is trying to tell him he should try to be nicer to the boy the next time he sees him. Which probably will be next week at Kuroko’s birthday party.

Akashi leaves the note on his table only throwing it a last glance before leaving his room. He does not know why but the name gives him a good feeling. There is something that brings visions of chestnut hair and caramel eyes. _I wonder what surprises you have for me, Furihata Kouki._

 


End file.
